vegetable
by joshudarso
Summary: Jisoo bingung membujuk pacarnya yang masih sma untuk makan sayur. Mingyu tidak suka sayuran. ia hanya suka jisoo /BoysLove/Minshua/Gyushua/FLUFF/1shoot


_Kim Mingyu/ Hong Jisoo_

 _mingyu tidak suka sayuran. mingyu cuma suka jisoo. alesan aja sih_

"sayang, kok bekalnya masih utuh?"

lelaki berambut pink marshmallow mengerucutkan bibirnya menemukan isi kotak makan hanya tersisa wortel, brokoli, seledri.

sang pacar menggaruk tengkuknya tersenyum kecil, "habisnya aku tidak suka"

Jisoo berkacak pinggang, mendekati mingyu yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di meja belajar. Menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"jangan memilih milih makanan, kamu kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan" ujar jisoo.

Mingyu memutar duduknya hendak protes, dia tidak suka diingatkan seperti anak kecil. Dia juga tahu sayuran sangat baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi untuk murid sma sepertinya yang sedang menghadapi ujian universitas. tapi tetap saja, ia tidak doyan dengan makanan organik. Inginnya jajanan _tteokboki, chicken cheese, pizza dll._

"kembali belajar" perintah bergerak memutar memperingatkan mingyu untuk berbalik kembali berkutat pada buku. Mingyu mendesah, Ia seperti toddler kalau sudah begini, uh atau jisoo yang terlalu keibuan? entahlah.

beberapa menit kemudian mingyu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah sialannya. oh, bukan tidak suka. Mingyu selalu suka dengan semua mata pelajaran, namun ia benci jika berhadapan dengan pr sekolah. Itu membuang waktu istirahatnya di rumah.

ia berjalan menuju dapur. Jisoo, kekasihnya yang dua tahun lebih tua—disana sudah menyiapkan 2 gelas _smoothie_ dan _strawberry_ segar di dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Jis, oh god. kau bercanda?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya melihat betapa pekatnya warna hijau itu, ia dapat memastikan bahwa di dalamnya beracun.

Jisoo tersenyum innocent, ia mengambil gelas itu meminumnya. "kenapa? ini enak"

Mingyu menggeleng, ia memilih memakan _strawberry_ daripada menelan minuman berwarna hijau itu.

"aku tidak suka bayam" Mingyu menghela nafas, duduk di kursi bar.

"aku sudah mencampurnya dengan _avocado_ " jisoo memberikan segelas _smoothie_ untuk pacar giantnya yang sedang puberty.

"ugh" mingyu mengangkat gelas itu, memandang jijik.

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa jisoo berusaha membawanya ke neraka. Semua ini mengingatkan ketika dulu ia mencoba _spinach smoothie_ di cafetarian sekolah, ia muntahkan semua. tidak tahan.

"lakukanlah seperti pria, _oneshot!"_

Mingyu mencicipi sedikit minuman itu dengan menutup kedua hidungnya.

"UGHH... hoek- oh god, yuck!" Mingyu bengap, ia tidak bisa meminumnya.

Jisoo tertawa. Mendekat kearah mingyu, mengelap noda smoothie yang tumpah di sekitar ujung bibir dan dagu mingyu dengan tissue.

"huh. bayiku ini sukanya apasih? semuanya tidak suka" ujar jisoo mengukir raut kecewa.

Mingyu terkekeh, wajah kekasihnya berubah menggemaskan jika merajuk. ia memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya, tubuh mungil itu jatuh di dalam dekapannya.

"aku? sukanya kamu"

biarpun gombalan mingyu terkesan ala sma tapi jisoo selalu merona dibuatnya. anak itu suka sekali menggodanya.

Jisoo mengelus rambut hitam mingyu, memainkan surai halus itu, "tapi kamu ga suka sayuran"

mingyu tertawa, kedua tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi pinkish jisoo. mencium lembut bibir ranum itu. lalu mengecupinya.

"yang penting aku suka kamu" bisiknya.

Jisoo tertawa menyentil jidat mingyu gemas.

"tidak boleh, kalau suka aku kamu harus suka sayuran, _babyboy_ " ujarnya.

Mingyu itu hidup sendirian di apartment, jisoo tidak ingin mingyu punya pola makan buruk. Apalagi dia masih sma, harus banyak mengkonsumsi makanan yang mengandung asupan vitamin untuk tubuhnya yang tinggi itu. Jisoo jadi merasa menjadi _babysitter_ saat bersama mingyu.

mingyu tampak berfikir, "baiklah, 1 macam sayuran, satu ciuman darimu"

jisoo merenggut, mencubit kedua pipi mingyu sebal. "kau mencari kesempatan ya?"

Mingyu tersenyum, menenggelamkan tubuh jisoo kedalam pelukannya lagi, mencium kepala jisoo bertubi tubi. kenapa sih kekasihnya menggemaskan sekali. tadi apa? matanya dibuat buat melotot seperti itu membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Mingyu tidak tahan.

"gyu! kau kurang ajar ya terhadap hyungmu!" jisoo memberontak melepaskan kepalanya yang dijepit diantara lengan kekar mingyu.

"hyung? hah kau lucu sekali sih" mingyu tertawa gemas, mengacak acak rambut peach jisoo.

"ugh... ughhh minghh!" pemuda itu meninju ninju kecil badan mingyu, akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya. Jisoo terlihat berantakan. _such a cute mess._

"itu pelukan penuh kasih sayang dariku, _grapefruit_ "

Jisoo tersenyum tipis memeluk leher mingyu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu. Mingyu menggesekan hidungnya pada leher jisoo, menyesap kulit putih susu itu.

"aku sayang kamu"

"aku lebih sayang kamu"

"kalo begitu makan sayuran!"

meski agak berat, mingyu tersenyum menyanggupi, "ay ay kapten! demi menjadi suamimu aku siap"

Jisoo terkekeh geli, terdengar polos dan cheesy tapi ia suka. yaah biar bagaimana pun mingyu adalah anak remaja pada umumnya yang berbunga bunga saat menjalani kisah cinta.

"pintar!" jisoo mencubiti pipi mingyu lagi dengan keras. habisnya gemas polos sekali.

"arghh sakit! " mingyu menyingkirkan tangan jisoo dari pipinya, ia mendesah kesakitan.

jisoo cengar cengir, ia bangun dari dekapan mingyu berjalan ke dalam dapur, melepas apronnya. Ia mengambil tasnya disana, menyandangnya.

"aku tinggal ya. aku masih ada jam kuliah nanti" ujar jisoo.

Mingyu tampak tidak rela kekasihnya pergi secepat itu. Ia belum bercuddle-ria, belum manja-manjaan.

"OH WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT UGHHH YUCK"

"wae?wae? kenapa ming? kenapa?" jisoo panik cepat cepat mendekat kearah bar dapur.

ia menemukan mingyu cengegesan disana.

"ja-jangan tinggalkan aku" ujarnya kikuk.

Jisoo menggeram, yatuhan rasanya ia ingin menendang wajah kekasihnya.

jisoo _rolling eyes_ kembali ke dalam dapur mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan di dalam sana."aku hanya pergi kuliah tidak ke planet mars"

"OH SHIT UGHH HOEK-KHHH "

jisoo kembali panik berbalik ke bar dapur secepatnya.

Sebenarnya Mingyu ini kenapa sih daritadi mengumpat terus?!

lelaki bermarga kim kini menaruh gelas itu kosong tak tersisa. Nafasnya bergemuruh, wajahnya terlihat tersiksa namun masih bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ah-aku... su..dah menghabiskan 1 gelas.. yah, hahaha... rasanya ingin muntah tapi its okay... satu kecupan, _baby_?"

jisoo memandang gelas yang sudah kosong. ia mendelik. tidak percaya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. SE-SERIUS?

SEJAK KAPAN DIA menghabiskan semuanya?

Ternyata dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"kau menghabiskan semua?"

"yap" Mingyu mengangguk bangga.

AH! ia baru tahu, yang tadi mengumpat itu—sebenarnya kekasihnya mencoba menghabiskan satu gelas smoothie buatannya.

Jisoo tersenyum terharu.

ia mendekat pada kekasihnya malu malu, berjinjit mencium bibir tebal itu. Mingyu membalas tautan bibir itu, melumatnya perlahan.

Jisoo menepuk dada mingyu pelan agar menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"great, aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang" mata rusa milik jisoo berbinar-binar.

Mingyu bingung.

jisoo langsung mengetik sesuatu di note iphonenya, lalu memamerkan pada mingyu.

"menu sebulan ini untukmu adalah... SALAD! _Let's become vegetarian couple_!"

 _"WHAAA-T!?"_

 _._

 _.  
_ _ **  
-END-**_


End file.
